


Growing Touches

by peachsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Killing Stalking reference, M/M, Sexual Violence, Yandere, jeonghoon, side wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsky/pseuds/peachsky
Summary: Every person has it own back stage, and Jihoon will be the witness of it.Jihoon had loved Jeonghan from afar. For him, Jeonghan is the epitome of heaven, his heaven. Everything about him is beautiful, too much perfection. He never saw a flaw in him.Or that's what he thought.





	1. He's here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Killing Stalking reference. I love this webtoon too much, and I love how twisted the plot and the characters. If you have a time, read it.  
> Warning: Its disturbing...

It was the start of the week, and Jihoon cant wait to get his hands on his coffee. He always wanted to live up to his principle that a cup of coffee a day, makes ALL stress go away. And although he was a lover of coffee, for him it was a waste of time to make another stop to Starbucks, and wait for an hour before he actually orders, when  he can use that hour to sleep for 30 minutes and get ready his cup of coffee. He always arrives at the company an hour early than the office time, avoiding the stress of interacting with all the staff greeting, and also he can enjoy his coffee alone. The good thing about this setup is, he has his own instant coffee pack and all he had to do was to fill his mug with hot water, but, Jihoon was never a fan of walking to places, except from his office to the common water dispenser, because across it is the CEO's office. Part of the CEO's office is glass, partly showing the luxurious interior, basically the inside of the office, enabling Jihoon see THE person who's he had been waiting for the last three months. It wasn't an easy task to have an legit reason to be using the common water dispenser. He may or may have not deliberately wrecked their dispenser (which flooded their office), more than twice, that would be sending a message to the maintenance to stop replacing their water dispenser. And finally, there he was, standing, staring at the ethereal beauty who was on his phone. Yoon Jeonghan, CEO of the Hyundai Cars Company, and one of the most desired bachelors in the country, maybe even worldwide, is hardly at the office, most of the time he's out of the country, doing who-knows-what, or what his bestfriend always tells him, 'Maybe he's banging some hot European women'. He barely see his face, and with the dispenser across the office, it was the perfect way to see if he's in the office (he will be risking his secret if he asked Jeonghan's secretary, so better the hard way). Seeing him there, he didn't even need his coffee to wake him up, just by looking at Jeonghan's face, wakens his every senses. He was busy adoring the Ceo when he felt someone stood behind him.

 

"Oh? He's here?" He turned and saw his one of his bestfriend/roommate, how much he hated admitting it to himself, Wen Junhui, the Marketing Team Leader. "You know, you gotta stop staring. Not even bullets can get through that glass, but with your stare, Mr. Yoon might need to replace his bullet-and-sound-proof glass with 'Jihoon's-stare-proof glass', 'cuz it might melt anytime soon." Jihoon rolled his eyes, filling his forgotten mug with hot water, and stirring to mix with his instant coffee.

 

"Jun, I am not starring. I am simply waiting for the hot water of the dispenser to work, since its just plugged in. So shut the hell up." Jun scoffed, placing his coffee mug on to the table and placing his hand on Jihoon's shoulder.

 

"My my, my. Jihoon, my gremlin friend, have you forgotten that I have a wonderful boyfriend? And I've been there, whatever shit you're doing, except applying to the same company of my lover, because, ew, KCIA? Not my thing." Jihoon removed his hand and turned one last time before returning to his office, but he froze. He saw Yoon Jeonghan, staring at him, and suddenly smiling. It was fast, next thing he knew, the blinds were closed and he cant see anymore the inside of the office. Jun nudge Jihoon, looking confusedly to him. Jihoon merely shook his head and returned to his office. _It can't be, right? He looked and smiled at me?_ Jihoon thought, with a little smile plastered on his face, and Jun is freaking out.

 

\--

 

Jihoon saw it was past 8 already and he had too much overtime already. He finished his presentation, reviewing, and adding last few points before saving it. He was ready to leave when someone called his name. He turned saw the CEO's secretary running towards him. "THANK GOD YOU ARE STILL HERE." Jihoon smiled to him. 'So, maybe he's still here too' Jihoon fight all his will to not smile thinking that Jeonghan might still in the office as him. Mrs. Kim, Jeonghan's secretary handed him a stack of folders, and Jihoon looked at her confusedly.

 

"Jun told me that you'll be working overtime and you'll go straight home... if its not too much to ask, can you please bring these to Mr. Yoon's house?" Jihoon just stood there, wondering if he should take up the request. First, he just wants to reunite with his bed, but then that's Jeonghan's residence that they're talking about. He smiled and just nodded.

 

"Just a few reminders. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. First, here is the code to the security lock. Once you entered, place the folders to the left table, and knock three times to the wall. After that, just walk out the door, do not turn back. Just keep walking. Dont worry. There will be a driver for you to accompany you. It is important you follow these. Do not wonder inside the house. Whatever you hear, just go outside and return to your home. Got it?" Jihoon just nodded, taking all things in. Going in Jeonghan's house and see him in his normal clothes was never in his dream, yet he must have pleased God to see all these.

 

When he went outside the company, he saw the car waiting for him and went in. He couldnt contain his excitement. He dialled Jun's number and with just a ring, he answered.

 

"You better be dying for you to call me right now." Jihoon scoffed, and he peeked if the driver was listening.

 

"Maybe." He smirked. He maybe dying from heart attack, from all the excitement he's feeling.

 

"YAH LEE JIHOON!"

 

"I was just joking. Hey. I wanna say thanks!" He can hear shuffling of someone else's feet. "Is Wonwoo there?'

 

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GOING TO JEONGHAN'S HOUSE?! CONGRATS. Okay, remember, use protection and use lots of lube. You need it since you havent got laid since, I dont know, FOREVER? And yes, Wonwoo's here." Since he's in a good mood, Jihoon let it slide his friend's perverted joke.

 

"I need to go. I think we're entering his village or something." Jihoon hung up and saw that the driver was looking at him through the rear mirror. He would be lying if he kind of creeped out.

 

The car began to slow down, and Jihoon looked out the window, seeing THE house. Finally, it stopped and before he went out, he heard the driver cleared his throat. He looked at him, and he saw that Mr. Choi was facing him. "Be careful there. Whatever you do, please, follow Mrs. Kim's instruction. Curiosity can kill you, young man." Jihoon nodded and give a little smile, not wanting to appear rude. He bid goodbye, since he told Mr. Choi that he will be taking the bus. Mr. Choi disagreed and told him that he'll wait for him. Jihoon sighed in defeat. He went infront of the door and punched the digits that was on the paper. He heard the door unlocked and carefully, he went inside the house.

 

Beautiful, he thought, just like the owner. Everything was white, with the furnitures being black. What could he expect less from Yoon Jeonghan. He saw the said table from the left, and did what he was instructed to do; placed the stacked folders neatly and knock on the wall three times. When he was about to leave, he heard something. He suddenly remembered what Mrts. Kim told him, and ignored what he heard, thinking that it might be a house help. But when he's about to make another step, he heard it again, a muffled sound, that might be coming inside the wall. It could'nt be, he asked himself. He put his ear on the wall, there, he heard again the sound. He kept on walking, with his ear on the wall, when he felt a bump. He pushed the said bump, and suddenly the wall opened, and there was stairs, leading to the basement. He went down, and he tried not to make any noise. It was dark, and he felt that he reached the bottom of the stairs. He opened his phone and used it as his flashlight, but as soon as he turned his phone, he saw a woman, tied up, almost beaten to death, with a tape on her mouth. Jihoon was more than frightened. The women kept on trying to move towards him, but it seems like he was stuck on his feet. He can't move. Jihoon snapped into reality and went to the women. He removed the tape and the woman began screaming. "Help me! Please help me! He's a monster!" Then suddenly the woman stopped. She was looking at his back. He suddenly heard steps. "Aish. Oh, hello." It said. When he turned to look who it was, he felt something hit his head, and everything went black.


	2. Confession and Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's head is still throbbing from the hit that he got, yet he prays that what he's seeing is a trick caused by his head.

_ Jihoon can still remember, the first time he met Jeonghan. It was freshmen year and people were cramming their requirements since it was finals week. He was no different. He was never a fan of libraries, thus exploring the campus for a space, his space. Finally, he found it. The abandoned, Baker's hall. No one, except the janitors, will disturb him there. As he was typing, he heard someone crying. It made him stop everything he's doing. He felt the coldness in his spine. He searched for the voice, and saw two people, a girl, who was the source of that creepy crying sound, and a boy, probably a batch higher, since he never saw him in the welcoming ceremony before. Jihoon curiously creeped behind the post, to listen to their conversation. It was never in his character to care to other people, but the boy attracted him.  _

 

_ "B-but, I thought--" he assumed it was the girl talking.  _

 

_ "That we had something? Oh god, no dear. We were just friends." And that moment, Jihoon can say that the boy's voice is similar to an angel… his angel, there's a bit of bite to his tone, but still, the honey-like voice is still there. Jihoon wanted to know more. He needed to know more. The temptation is too strong, too inviting. When Jihoon took another step, there was dry leaf, ruining all his effort to lay low. He looked to the two present, and he saw HIM. He really is an angel. No doubt about it. The girl looked shocked, with eyes, brimming with tears, she looked back again to the angel. _

 

_ "I-I gotta go, Jeonghan. Im s-sorry…." The girl hurried to the exit. Jihoon stood there, thinking whether it was his fault that the girl left. He kept looking down, but saw someone's shoes, near his own. Looking up, he saw a chest. He kept looking up, and finally, his eyes reached Jeonghan's face, smiling at him. Jihoon's heart never calmed down for a second. It kept beating hard. His eyes stared at Jeonghan's, and he felt something on his hair. Jeonghan was ruffling his hair. He took a step back, trying to conceal the blush on his face. _

 

_ "Thanks a lot, kiddo! You made her go. I really appreciate it. I think we disturbed you, so I'll go." When he turned his back, Jihoon just stood there, and said to himself,  _ Someday, I'll be able to reach you, and once that happens, I'll never let you go.

 

__

 

"WAKE UP." He felt a splash on his face. Everything aches, his body, and especially his head. He was coughing, as he swallowing some of the water. Trying to be conscious with everything that's going on, he noticed that he cant move his hands, and it seems that he was hanged, with hands tied from something and only the tip of toes can touch the ground. Trying to adjust his sight, all he can see was a dim light and a person, not sure who.  _ Where am I _ , he thought. After several attempts of blinking, his eyes fully adjusted his sight. He doesn't want to believe it. Jeonghan, his CEO, his love, his angel, is standing infront of him, with a blood-stained bat on his right hand, and a lifeless body on his left side. He was staring at him, looking in to his soul. Jihoon doesnt want to believe any of this. He can't look away from Jeonghan's eyes, its too beautiful yet lifeless. The older started to walk towards him, slowly, dragging the bat on the floor. He was smiling, but his eyes remains dead. Tears started to gather on Jihoons eyes. Will he die tonight? Will he even have the opportunity to confess to him? Yet all the feelings for HIS Jeonghan were all replaced with fear and panic. He can't think straight anymore. All he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and be reunited with his bed. He, then, heard Jeonghan chuckled. He hadn't realized he was looking at the blood-stained bat ever since Jeonghan started walking.

 

"So, they decided to send a man now? Hmm… They are too desperate. I can't blame them." Jeonghan slowly went around him, examining him, and Jihoon can't help but feel naked and embarrassed.  _ What does he mean send a man? _ Jihoon, despite being scared at the moment, cant stop being confused with all that is happening. Jeonghan grabbed his face, and brought it closer to his, his eyes travelled on every parts of Jihoon's face; from his forehead down to his lips. Seeing Jeonghan staring at his lips, Jihoon can't help but slightly wet his dry lips. Jeonghan released his hold on the younger and took a step back.

 

"You know, its kind of pity… Destroying your face and all. I mean, you are cute, but, you saw all of these, and I dont know you. So, fuck Han Corporation! You'll never bring me down, you assholes." Jihoon widened his eyes. He was about to die of something that wasn't true. Now, the tears fell,  _ I still want to live, I still want to see hear Junhui's nagging and clinginess. I still want to tell him how much I love him, despite fear is overpowering me right now _ . These continued to flow in Jihoon's head. He tried speaking, but words wont come out in his mouth. He is trembling, he wants to live. Jeonghan lift his bat, ready to end him, with one strike. 

 

"I AM INLOVE WITH YOU, YOON JEONGHAN! EVER SINCE I WAS A FRESHMAN, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. EVEN NOW." Jihoon can't stop crying. There. He finally said it. Jihoon refused to open his eyes, scared and embarrassed to look at Jeonghan after that confession. 

 

"Open your eyes." Jeonghan again grabbed Jihoon's face with one hand. He harshly pulled his face, bringing their nose so close. Jihoon, frightened to disobey Jeonghan, opened his eyes and shocked to see their faces are millimeters apart. "What did you say? Say it. Look at me while saying it." Jihoon swallowed hard. He can see a tiny chance. That silver lining. "Dont make me repeat what I just said, boy."

 

"I am inlove with you, Yoon Jeonghan. I have always loved you. You may not remember me, but Im Lee Jihoon, finance manager for your company. I-I'm here, not because I was sent by another company… I can't do that. I am here to just d-deliver your f-files, Mr. Y-Yoon." He can't stop shaking. He thinks that one wrong word, and it will be his end. Jeonghan was just staring at him. Waiting for more. Jihoon, heard,  _ tsk _ , and that's it. He thought he will never see the break down. Jeonghan pulled his chair infront of Jihoon, placed his chin on his hand, boredly looking at him. "Go on..." Jeonghan said. Jihoon wanted to release a heavy sigh of relief right then, but he hold it in.

 

"I saw you during the finals week of freshman days. You and a girl were talking in the old building, the Baker Hall, and I su--" 

 

"OH! You're that cute boy who eavesdropping. Young man. You know, its inappropriate to eavesdropped on others. Wait. Oh. its you. The dispenser boy! Oh, how adorable." Jeonghan smiled. There was no hint of genuineness. Jihoon can feel his mockery in every words he says. He never wanted to be called cute, but he can't help but blush at the remark. Jeonghan stood up and grabbed Jihoon's hair. "Listen to me, Lee Jihoon. You can't leave this premises now. You thought everything you said can save you? Haha. Think again. I--" Suddenly, they heard a honk.  _ MR. CHOI! _ Jihoon perked up, and thought that with this, Mr. Choi can save his life. "Oh. You did come to drop my documents. But you never change, Lee Jihoon. Still the curious cat, I see." Jeonghan picked something from his pocket, more like a remote, and pressed something that released Jihoon from the chains. The older grabbed his phone, and speed dialled his driver. "You may now go, Jino. He won't be going anywhere. Tell Mrs. Kim about it." He ended his call. And dropped the bat. Jihoon still can't stand up because the throbbing of his head wont stop. Everything is wobbling. He saw Jeonghan again was going towards him, this time, with a sledge hammer on his hand. Jihoon felt he was turned by Jeonghan, seeing the ceiling and Jeonghan crouching above him. He has this smile, that smile that he was afraid. Jihoon can't stop crying.  _ This will be his end _ , he said to himself,  _ I will be the same as that lifeless body. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? _

 

"You know, you might have a use for me. You love me right? Well, love hurts." Jeonghan stood up, swing the sledge hammer, right on to his left leg. And everything went back to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating. Office works kept me away. I hope that you guys are satisfied with this update:)


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, for Jihoon, is the only one who can save him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some WonHui scene here! I might make a chapter focusing on WonHui, since they are really an essential in this story.

Jun can't stop pacing around the room. As much as he wanted to enjoy his quality time with his lover, he can't help but feel anxious. Its been awhile since he heard from Jihoon, and it's unlikely of him to not call. He kept looking at their wall clock and his phone to check if there's any messages. Jun could've called him, but Jihoon and his stupid rule that he will call Jun first because he might be disturbing Jihoon in his work. Stupid Jihoon for making him worry like this. They both agreed to keep each other updated, especially if one is coming home late or not coming home at all. It was to ease 'Jun's overthinking', as Jihoon said. Wonwoo is there, sitting on the couch, worried about his boyfriend, but somebody needed to keep his composure, and he thinks it must be him. Well, its always him, and today is no exception. With the silence slowly eating him up, Wonwoo tried, yes, tried, to talk sense to him. "Jun, please. Cal--"

"Jeon Wonwoo, if you tell me to calm the fucking down, I will claw your beautiful face." Wonwoo immediately shut his mouth, knowing that his boyfriend is true to his words, and will in fact claw every part of his face. Jun still wont stop pacing around the room. His hands starts fidgeting, his palms are sweating, and then and there he wanted to just go outside and go to Jeonghan's house to ask if Jihoon already left. But that won't make any sense. He thought of every drama he watched and being pessimistic he is, thoughts flowed through him. "Should I call the police and file for a missing person already? But what if he suddenly knocked the door? OH MY GOD. WHAT IF HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?! You know what? That's it. IM CALLING THE DAMN COPS!" Wonwoo hurriedly went to Jun and hugged him from his behind. He felt Jun trembling. He turned Jun, making him face him, and as he suspected, Jun was crying. Jun covered his face, and Wonwoo just removed his hands. He hugged Jun, kissing his temples, and soothing his back. Wonwoo hated himself if he see Jun shed a tear, even if they're just watching a film. He hated it. 

"Jun," Wonwoo whispered. He still can't help but feel the heaviness in his chest, seeing the tears wont stop flowing out of Jun. He took a deep breath, wanting to ease everything away. "You know, Jihoon really appreciates your worry, but, if he finds out about you crying… babe, he'll murder me, ten times you imagined." Jun playfully punched his back, and mumbled on his chest, "Really? That's all you can think of right now?" Wonwoo lead him to the sofa, and made him sit on his lap. He was facing Wonwoo, and he can't help but pout. How can his boyfriend be so calmed about the situation. Wonwoo brought his hands to the sides of Jun's face. "Hey." He said. "Look at me, Wen Junhui." Jun slowly looked at Wonwoo, and he can see him smiling. Jun can't help but blush, even being in relationship in 2 years, Wonwoo can't fail to make his heart flutter, with just a smile. Jun loves it everytime Wonwoo say his name… his full name.

"I believe in Jihoon. He must have a reason for not calling you. Remember, he knows that I'm here? He hates it when you'll get mad at him for cockblocking." Jun laughs, and wiped his tears. Wonwoo, Jun really does need him, especially in situations like this. "Jun. He's brave. He's also my friend, you're just a level higher because you are his roommate. But I know him. Let him live a little, mom." Wonwoo pecked his lips and Jun continued to pout. 

"Mom? Excuse you, Wonu. What? I am definitely, not his mom, BFF is what I am to Jihoon." Jun rolled his eyes, but hugged Wonwoo in return. "You know, I cant tell you how much I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. You know how to calm me down. Gosh. I'm starting to hate you for it. You know my weaknesses. Now, you're not allowed to go anywhere or even end this relationship. Nope. Im not risking my top secrets be exposed." Wonwoo, tighten his hug to Jun, and laughed. He wanted to tell him that he's more lucky to have Jun and feels he doesn't deserve him, and of course, he wont let Jun go, never. But maybe, he'll tell him next time, because it will ruin the moment, as it will result to 'no-im-more-lucky' argument. For now, they will make use their time, cuddling, showing each other how much they need one another. 

\--

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes. And I thought it was all a dream, he thought. He tried standing up, but failed miserably, feeling his broken leg, and his aching body. When he turned to his side, he screamed, seeing the lifeless body of the woman beside him, and as if she was staring at him. He can't move, he can't do anything but cry. He never expected everything to turn out this way. He never imagined the man he loved for years, is a psychopathic killer. Behind the smiles he showed to people, lies a demon, hungry for blood and violence that no man could ever think of. He wanted to get away. He wanted to go back to his boring, pathetic life. He just wants to go home. But he can't. His foot is broken, and his ribs might as well be broken. He glanced on to the body, thinking that it must also be his fate. He hated himself, for always being so curious in life. Why must he meddle with others' business. It was one simple instruction; DELIVER THE FUCKING DOCUMENTS. Not get killed by his boss.

The door opened, and Jeonghan was going down. Despite the fear and the pain he's feeling, he can't feel something fluttering in his chest. He still finds Jeonghan, an ethereal beauty, descending from the stairs, like an angel falling from heaven, into the pits of hell. When Jeonghan was infront of him, he shut his eyes, anticipating for impact on his body. A hit of bat, or a kick, anything, but he felt himself being carried. His eyes snapped wide open. He was dumbfounded with what is happening. He was staring at Jeonghan, and he looked at him. Jeonghan smiled, but this time, his eyes are smiling too. Jihoon looked away, wanting to hide his blush. He heard him chuckled. "You know," Jihoon looked at Jeonghan again, confused. "Despite breaking your bones, and hitting you, you are still blushing because of me. Wow. You are, indeed, inlove with me." Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes, slap him, punch him, and kick him. How can he say such embarrassing words to him. At that moment, he wanted to hate Jeonghan. However, he felt him being place on something. When he looked down, he was seated on the leather sofa. Jeonghan lifted his broken leg, examining it. "Hmmm, its really broken. Wait a minute, ok? I'll be back". When he was about to leave, he turned to Jihoon, one last time, "You better not try to do anything." For a minute, he suddenly saw Death itself. His eyes turned dark, the way it glanced at Jihoon, seemed like he was ready to end his life at that moment. How can someone change that quickly? Jeonghan gave him one last smile, and he went upstairs. Jihoon, scared to do anything, stayed still. He looked around, wondering what time it was, and saw a wall clock, indicating it was 4 in the morning. He started to look if there's any phone near him, since his phone was somewhere in the basement, maybe beside the corpse, or Jeonghan got it, so he can not receive calls or messages. 

Jun.

It suddenly hits him. He needs to call Jun. His paranoid-roommate is his only hope. Maybe him not calling will rise suspicions, and Jun will start to look for him. He knows that he's in Jeonghan's house, and that alone is a lead for him. But he remembered Wonwoo; his oh-so-calmed friend/bestfriend's-lover. If Jun is already losing his wits, Wonwoo will be there to find it. He will talk sense to Jun, meaning, if Jun will try to file a report of a missing person, Wonwoo will tell him 'Jihoon is a strong guy, he can handle it'. It pisses him off. Jihoon studied the living room, and there is no signs of telephone. Great. But there's one thing, the main door. If he's fast enough to crawl, he can get outside, and from there, he can call help from Jeonghan's neighbors. Then he realized, it is Jeonghan's estate, he doesnt have neighbors, its his property… most of it. This is a dead end for Jihoon. He cant come up with solutions. Wow, where's the genius now, huh, Jun? You're bestfriend is going to die alone in the hands of his attractive-captor. Jihoon gave up thinking of ways to live. Maybe its fate telling him he wont grow old and die a very painful death. Still, he can't also help think about the corpse of the woman in the basement. Who was she? Why was she there? Why haven't he heard any missing persons report over the past weeks?' Questions continue to flow, and that's what he do best; being curious. Something squeezes his shoulder, and he nearly jumped, or if he could, given his state, out of surprise. Jeonghan was standing behind him, with towel on his hand and an ice pack on the other. When did he went to the kitchen.. The older went infront of him and sat on the coffee table and place his broken foot on his lap. Jihoon wanted use his other foot to kick his beautiful face, to get even. He felt the coldness on the other foot and somehow, the pain subsided. Well, partly.

"Dont worry," Jihoon looked up from his hands, he never knew his hands could be that interesting, and looked at Jeonghan. "I have a trusted doctor coming over right now. He'll fix your legs. I can't bring you to a hospital, and you know why." He felt the older's hand is softly caressing his leg while his gaze is fixed on the said leg. Slowly, he shifted his eyes to Jihoon's, and he can't himself to break the connection. 

No one knows, until today, what happened because the next thing he knew, Jeonghan was hovering over Jihoon, with hands on the sides of his shoulders, trapping Jihoon between him and the sofa, knees on the sides of his legs, straddling him. He was too close, Jeonghan was too close. Jihoon's heart can't stop beating fast, he never seen Jeonghan this close. Much more, this position of theirs is too sexual, if anyone could see them right now. Jihoon is captivated with Jeonghan's stare, and he felt the back of his hand stroking his cheek, as if its the most delicate thing in the world. Wanting to feel more, savor this moment, he slowly closed his eyes, leaning to the older's touch. Slowly, his thumb was on his bottom lip, tracing it, and Jihoon cant help but feel something in the pit of his stomach. He needs to push Jeonghan away, or else, he'll feel it, the hardening in his pants. Jihoon swallowed hard, thinking of something else, wanting to soften the hardness. He opened his eyes, and saw Jeonghan look straight in to him. He wanted to look away, but his boss gaze is something else, hypnotizing him, and all else doesnt matter anymore. Jihoon doesnt know if he's imagining it but its like in his mind, he heard Jeonghan say to open his lips, and so he did. The thumb that was on his bottom lip, was now inside his mouth. Everything was so hot. The place, Jeonghan's radiating body heat, and his thumb on his tongue. Jeonghan leaned to his ear, so close, that he can hear the other breathing. "Suck." He whispered, Jihoon felt it. He can't take it anymore. Suddenly, he felt Jeonghan grinding him. No. No! NO! Jihoon wanted to scream. He shouldnt be feeling pleasure, he wanted to feel disgusted, but his body betrayed him. He's enjoying every part of it. Still grinding, he felt it, he's not the only one who's feeling the hardness. Jeonghan bit his earlobe, and Jihoon, after trying to restrain it, let out a moan. "I said, suck it." Jeonghan said, scared of infuriating him, he carefully sucked the older's thumb, and he can feel on his cheek Jeonghan was smiling, as he whispered to him, "Good boy, Jihoonie." Feeling the older still grinding him, Jihoon, was losing his mind, he can feel something. Shit. He will explode, it is coming. He can feel it. Jeonghan stopped grinding, removed his thumb in his mouth and placed his hand on Jihoon's shoulder, and kissed his neck, and Jihoon leaned back his head, giving him better access, and he sucked the part hollow, right beside the throat. Jihoon moaned, maybe too loud, but at this point, he doesnt care anymore. That will leave a mark, and its no lie that Jihoon wanted to show it off, but given the state of the situation, it seems only him and Jeonghan will see it. Jeonghan kissed the mark, and he whispered again in to Jihoon's ear, "Mine." Jihoon could only hum in response. He is now, under the mercy of the devil himself, and Jihoon is still battling in the idea whether he wants to stay in hell, or praying, that Jun will become his messiah, and save him from the gruesome, yet beautiful creature. 

Jeonghan gently lift him up, and Jihoon, unexpectedly, felt again the pain from his broken leg, let out a discomfort sound. Jeonghan kissed his forehead. "Its okay. You'll be healed. But first, let me bathe you. And you'll get a proper sleep." Jihoon surrendered, just for now, he will let his feelings take over. Just for now. He snuggled on Jeonghan's chest, inhaling his scent, and it effectively calmed his nerves. Jeonghan let out a smile, and looked at Jihoon, "Yes, my poppet, surrender to me. Give me your all, and I'll never let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Poppet – usually used by the lads as an endearment for a dainty or small person during the 19th Century.
> 
> WOOOOHOOO!!! I know I'm moving WAAAAAY to fast but, mehehe. Some sexual tension in the houseeeee!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update, and feel free to comment so I know what you guys think! Thank you again!!  
> please follow my twitter: @cheolsgums08_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this will be first ever fic here. I have never done a JeongHoon fanfic, and I hope that I will do justice to this ship. You can follow me guys in twitter @cheolsgums08_ and I really appreciate if you dm me or talk to me there.


End file.
